Anti-Heroes
by MoonSong7
Summary: Damia never thought he would ever have a team that would trust him, but that was before he mat Ahri, the daughter of Deadpool. Now working with her and her team Damian is now becoming a great hero, but also falling in Love? I will do Author's Note later, so please review
1. Recuritment

**Anti-Heroes**

**Chapter 1: Recruitment**

**Damian (Robin)'s POV**

"Robin, are you there? Robin, call in." I hear one of my teammates say over the mic.

"Yes, I'm in place." I say, a bit annoyed with him. Just because he's older doesn't mean he should lead the Young Justice League.

"Good, stay there. Call if anything happens." He says back.

"Got it. Over." I sigh, taking off the mic. This is going to be a long night, doing nothing. I move to get comfortable in the rafters of the werehouse, waiting for Joker to show up. Yes, long night indeed.

Soon an hour has gone by, and I descide to turn back on my mic to radio the team, saying he isn't showing up, but I hear nosies coming from below. Soon the door open showing Joker and his goons. I smirk as I hit the button to tell my team something's going down.

"Ugh, I hate teenagers! They always get in the way! No matter, they won't be able to stop me!" I hear Joker yell out, and I stay in my place as four forms run in.

"Joker enough! You won't be able to win this battle!" A girl's voice yells, and soon the four forms step into the light. I find a girl standing in front of her team, the leader I guess, in tight red pants and black boot. Her stunning silver hair was throw into a high ponytail. She was clad in a fit red and black top with weapons locked onto her body. She had two swords on her back, daggers on her legs, and a gun on each hip. She was also wearing a white mask with red coloring to make it look like blood.

"Girly, I'm not afraid of Batman, why would I be afraid of a bunch of teenagers playing dressup?!" Joker yells back, laughing at his own comment.

"Well, we did have you running away from us." A girl with dark brown hair in normal black fighting gear and boots, but as I look closer I find two claws sticking out of hands.

"Ugh, this is taking too long. Guys, lets get this over with, I want to talk to bird boy before his team shows up." The leader say, her team nodding, me freezing. She knew I was here, but how? I shake it off for the moment as I focus on the fight, if I have to fight my through them it be best if I knew what they could do. I watch as a girl with white middle long hair in a light blue suit zoom over and knock out three goons. Soon I see a silver colored blast hit the rest on the goons, I look over to find the blast came from a guy in black and silver suit. "So Joker, are you still not afraid of us?" The leader asks, smirking.

"Very good work, girly, but sadly I must be on my way!" Joker says, and soon he disappears. Without any help from anything that I could see. I sigh, and jump down from my seat and onto the floor.

"Damn, he got away!" The claw girl say.

"True, but that clown will surface soon we just need to be ready." The leader say, clamming her friend down. She turn around and sees me her eyes a mix of colors. "Ah, you must be the new Robin." She say as she moves towards me.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask, sharply causing her eyes to become a sad blue/green.

"You don't have to be mad. Bloodpool, knows when others are around its one of her many gift." The silver blast guy says, calmly.

"Okay, but why did you want to talk to me?" I ask, more calmly than last time. I watch her eyes become a bright happy blue, which for an unknown reason made me happy as well.

"I wanted to talk to you about joining our team. I know that you're already on a team, but I saw you fight one time, and you didn't seem happy at all." She say.

"Yeah, well my team doesn't seem to think I could be of any help. They always put me on boring missions. This is the most action I've seen in the past month." I say.

"That why I want you to join our team. You're smart, clever, we need something like that on our team, and I promise we won't treat you like your teammates have now." She say, and I start to think about their offer. It sound good. I might see some action, show up Drake even.

"What's your team anyhow?" I ask.

"We're called OPS. We're made up of the kids of superheroes, doing what our parents did, keeping the world safe." The silver blast guy adds.

"Fine, I guess I can think about joining, but I don't even know who you guys are." I say, and I watch the group looks at the leader, which she nods, removing her mask, the others following.

"It seems fair that if we know your alter ego, Damian, that you should know ours. My name's Ahri Wilson, codename Bloodpool." Ahri say, loving the way she says my name. Next the claw girl steps up.

"I'm Laura, also known as X-23." She say, stepping back.

"I'm Luna, codename Rush." The lightning fast girl says, and lastly the boy steps forward.

"Ian, codename Silver Fist." I nod to him, then turn back to Aura.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask.

"Lets just say, secret aren't hard for me to find the truth about." Ahri say, and soon we hear noise coming towards us, and Ahri tosses me something. "Call me on that with your answer, Robin." She say and her team disappears as soon as my team comes running in with the Justice League. I stuff the black block into a pocket hidden in my hood, and turn around.

"Joker got away, but he goons were stopped." I say as Drake walk towards me.

"And you let him get away?" He asks, sharply.

"You told me not to leave, and I didn't." I say walking past him. "I'm going home." I say as I walk out of the werehouse, but just before I close the door, I hear their voices.

"God, can't he do anything right!" Drake say.

"Give him time, the kid's new." Batman says.

"No, he doesn't work with this team Batman, he needs to be removed. He doesn't work with any of us." Drake snaps back, but by then I've closed the door, and started making my way back to Wayne Manor.

"Stupid Drake." I say as I leave the bathroom after my shower, moving to stand by the window, looking out into the night.

"He has a point you know. You don't play well with others, Damian." I sharply turn around to face Dick.

"That's not true. I just can't trust that they have my back." I say.

"Why? They're a good team, who would help you if you only let them in." Dick say.

"No, they would let me die." I say as I toss him my Young Justice badge. "I quit. If they didn't want me there, so be it, but I won't fight on a team that doesn't have my back." I say, turning back to the window, sightly hurt by the little trust my team had for me.

"If that's what you think is right, okay, but Damian remember you still have the Bat Family full trust." Dick say as he closes the door. I sigh and walk to pull the black block out out of my hood. I open to find it looks like a phone, but more high tech. I turn it on, and a question pops on the screen.

_Do you wish to join OPS, Robin?_

_Yes or No?_

I click yes and the phone goes to a screen full of apps, some I knew, others were different. I seat down on my bed, going though the phone.

**Ahri (Bloodpool)'s POV**

I sigh peacefuly as I walk out of the bathroom in a tee shirt and short just as my OPS phone goes off, I pick it up off my desk and drop onto my bed. I flip on my phone to fine a message on it.

_Agent Robin has joined OPS._

_Do you wish to call him?_

_Yes or No?_

I smile a little as I click yes and the phone goes to a call screen. Soon I hear a voice come on. "Hello?"

"Hey, so you want to join OPS?" I ask, my heart filpping for an unknown reason.

"Yes, but I have one question about the phone?" Damian asks.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Why is there all the Cut the Ropes and Angry Birds games on the phone?" He ask, and burst out laughing.

"I don't know, some people get bored, but did you look at all the other apps?" I ask, calming my laughs.

"No..." He says, slowly.

"Well, the X file app has information on superheroes and villians. You have a GPS location app, which will locate any member on team. There's a lot more, that you'll have to look into too, but thoses two are most used ones." I say.

"What kind of team are you?" Damian asks, and I softly laugh.

"A smart one, that you're stuck in." I say. "Hey, we're all meeting at Underland Cafe tomorrow, you should come Damian." I say.

"Um...sure. What time?" Damian asks, and my heart flips again.

"9, so see you there?" I say, and we both hang up, and my dream are filled with one bird boy.

**Damian (Robin)'s POV**

_I'm running. I know where I'm to. I've been here before. I bust through a door to come face to face with my Mother._

_"Mother! Let her go!" I yell._

_"Oh, my dear if you do what I say I might let her go." She says, boiling my blood. Soon I hear another door open and turn to find a man carrying Ahri, knocked out. "Now dear I would be very careful of your next choice. For your answer will descide her fate."_

I wake with a jolt, and a sight scream. I look around to find myself in my room at Wayne's Manor. I take a few deep breaths and pull myself out of the bed to get ready for meeting with the team, but just as I about to leave a knock he heard on my door. I sigh as I walk over to answer it. I open it my father. "Yes Father?" I ask.

"Dick told me you left the team, why?" He asks. I sigh and move past him.

"If they don't trust me, then I find it pointless to remain on the team." I say walking away. Soon I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Damian, I'm sorry it didn't work with Young Justice, but I can call in some favors and get you on another..." Father beings, but I stop him.

"You don't get it, no team that you put me on will ever trust me, Father. I was raise by the enemy, I can never be trusted by the people you know." I state.

"You need to be on a team with people your age, Damian."

"And I am. I found my own team, their my age, and they trust me." I say walk off and out of the house. Soon walk over to the cafe, and open the door, walking in. I start to look around when I see Ahri waving at me. I smile softly as I walk over to them, taking a empty seat in the booth beside her.

"You made it." She says, hugging me. I go stiff for a minute, but I soon hug her back.

"Looks like we have two guys on our team now." Luna says.

"Finally." I hear Ian whisper softly. I smirk at the comment.

"Yeah, I guess we needed another guy." Ahri says, pulling from the hug, which for a odd reason made me a little upset. "Well, to OPS, I guess."

"To OPS." We all say together.


	2. Bringing A Girl Home

**Anti-Heroes**

**Chapter 2: Bringing a Girl Home**

**Damian (Robin)'s POV**

I wake up on a Monday. I hate Monday. I find it pointless. Monday is the start of week, the sign to get up for work, or for me, school. I sigh, and pull myself up to get ready for school. I throw on black pants, and a fittened black shirt just as my OPS phone rings. I grab it to find Arua calling me. I click answer and put the phone to my ear. "Morning Ahri."

"Aw, what's wrong Damian?" She ask, and I swear I could hear her pouting.

"I hate Monday." I say as I put the phone on speaker, and start pulling on my shoes.

"I know, but think about it this way, if we didn't have Monday, we were have to hate another day of the week." Ahri say and I smirk.

"True, but I still hate Monday." I comment, turning the phone back to normal, placing it on my ear.

"Okay, but at least you'll get to see us durning school." She says and I softly smile.

"Yeah, I guess I could make it through Monday. I'll see you at school, Ahri." I say, hanging up. I finish tying my shoes, I slide my OPS phone into my pocket and grab my bag, and head downstairs for breakfast. As soon as I reach the kitchen I fill a cup with coffee, but just before the black liquid could touch my lips its ripped from my grasp. "Hey!" I say as I see Dick start drinking my coffee.

"Damian, you're 16, you don't need coffee." Dick say, leaving the kitchen. I check the clock to find I have no time to make more, or I'll be late for school. I growl as I walk out the kitchen and right into my father.

"What got you in bad mood, Damian?" He ask.

"Dick stole my coffee." I state as I march off out of the manor, with my father laughing behide me.

"Damian!" I hear Ahri say, walking towards.

"What?!" I ask, sharply causing her eyes to become a dull green, but then change to a bright yellow.

"What crawled up your ass?" She ask with the same sharpest I gave her.

"I'm sorry Ahri, but I'm running without coffee in my system." I say as her eyes change to cheery blue, and she hands me a red cup with black swrils.

"Here, you can have the rest of mine." She say.

"Thank you." I whisper as I take a drink of the coffee, but it didn't taste like normal coffee. It tasted like lemon and peppermints. "This is good, did you make it yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah, most people don't like it, but it wakes me up in the morning so..." Ahri say as we walk towards the team waiting by the steps to the school.

"Oh, god he's drinking Ahri's coffee!" Luna say as she rushes towards us. "Damian, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I ask as Ian and Laruan come up.

"Well, not many people can stand drinking Ahri's coffee. It too strong." Ian say and I just shrug.

"It's not that strong." I say.

"Then you sir, are a god." Luna says, and we all laugh as we head into the building.

I later find out that Ahri and I have the same classes, so I agree to show her around, if only to stop other guys from doing it themselves. I don't know why, but every time a guy look at Ahri, more importantly her breast and rear, I feel my blood boil. I sigh a little as the day drags on, and we come to our last class, World History. We take seats in the back of the room, just as Mr. Little comes in, starting class. "Alright, class today we'll be taking a break from note taking to start our partner project. The object of the process is to pick a topic in History, and try to find a mystery in it. Now on this paper is a list of topic to get you started, but you're not limited to these topics for they're are many more." Mr. Little hand out the paper, and Ahri and I start thinking of a topic to pick.

"Hey, I've got it. What if we do our project on Gotham Underground?" She ask.

"Never heard of it." I say.

"Ugh, you've lived in this town longer than me, yet I know more about it than you do. Gotham Underground was made up elite man and woman of Gotham in the 40s who ran Gotham, and then one day they all disappeared. Later people find letters from the missing people talking about some of things that went on in the Gotham Underground." Ahri say, sparking my intrest.

"Alright, lets do. My family is one of the founder of Gotham, maybe my father has some old book in the library were could uses." I say. "Do you want to come over and see what we can find?" I ask, and Ahri says yes just as the bell rings ending school. We meet up with the team, and then part ways as Ahri and I make our way to my house.

"Wow, your house makes my apartment look like a closet." Ahri say as we walk up the door to the manor. I smirk as I open the door for her. "Oh, thanks." She say as she walks in, me following. As I close the door Pennyworth comes walking up.

"Master Damian welcome hom...Oh, my who is this young lady?" Pennyworth ask.

"Alfred this is Ahri Wilson. Aura this Alfred Pennyworth. Ahri and I are working on a project in the library." I say as I lead Aura to the library.

"Nice to meeting you, Mr. Pennyworth!" Aura says.

"As you Miss. Wilson."

**Dick (Nightwing)'s POV**

"Well Damian, will be home about now, you going to train him, Bruce?" I ask.

"Maybe, but I want to know more about this team Damian has joined." Bruce says, but before I could ask Alfred walks into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid that Master Damian will busy. He brought a girl home to work on a project." Alfred says, shocking both Bruce and I.

"He brought a girl, the opposite sex, home. You're kidding right?" I say, almost laughing.

"No, Master Richard. Master Damian come home from school with girl to work on a project for school." Alfred say again.

"Come on, Alfred the only reason a boy ever brings a girl home is to...is to... Bruce, you don't think..." I don't finish my thought as we follow Alfred to where Damian is.

**Damian (Robin)'s POV**

"So does the journal say anything, Damian?" Ahri asks as I turn the page.

"Alittle bit, but it hasn't gone into great detail yet. Have you found anything on the internet?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it just the stuff the stuff I told you." Ahri say, and then we hear loud footstep coming towards the library.

"What the..." I begin as the door burst open to my father and Dick.

"Damian don't do anything..." Dick begin, but starts looking around for some odd reason. Soon Pennyworth walks in.

"Hi, Mr. Pennyworth!" Ahri says, waving.

"Miss. Wilson. Master Bruce, Master Richard, this is Miss. Ahri Wilson, Damian's friend from school." Pennyworth says. I sigh as Ahri and I walk over to them.

"Its nice to meet you both." Ahri says, shaking my father's hand, and then Dick's.

"Its nice to meet you as well, young lady." My father says.

"Well as you can see we trying to work." I comment, annoyed a little.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to your work." My father say as the three men leave the room.

Two hours later, Ahri leaves and I walk into the kitchen to find the three men in question. "Well, Ahri seems like a very nice young lady." Dick starts.

"Why did you you and my father come running into the library?" I ask, sharply.

"Damian, when Dick was your age he would bring a girl home and saying he was working on a project with her and..." My father begin.

"Wait a minute! Did you think that Ahri and I were going to have sex?!" I yell watching their reactions. "Are you all just perverts! We were really working on a project!" I yell as I storm out of the kitchen and towards my room to hide the blush appearing on my face.

**Ahri (Bloodpool)'s POV**

"Dad, are you home?" I yell as I close the apartment door.

"I'm here." My dad calls back. I lay my bag on the counter, and walk into the living room to find him sitting on the couch watching tv. I kiss him on the head and head up to my room to change into my fuzzy penguin bottons and an old worn tee shirt. I run back into the living room and take a seat by dad on the couch. "So how was last night and today?" Dad asks.

"Well, last night we recurited Robin for our team." I say as my eyes change to soft red through a mirror.

"That's great!" My dad says happyly.

"Yeah, and today I went over to his house to work on a project, and..."

"Ahri, I'm going to ask you this question and you better answer me. Do you two use protection?" I feel my eyes go wide, and a deep red blush appear on my face.

"Dad, no! We didn't have sex! We were working on a project! God, is that all you think about?!" I ask.

"Alright, sorry! A father's has to ask. But if you ever do have intercourse..." I jump up from my seat.

"Okay, dad my cherry hasn't been popped, and it won't for quite a while, so I'm going to bed before you start giving me the sex talk again!" I yell as I move to go room, hearing my dad laughing.

**"Okay reader, I doing it! I'm breaking the forth wall! Just so you know I don't think the author will do a smut scene between any characters. Or I hope she won't. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you she did a lemon with Demian and I...wait...! Stop that Arua! No pervy thoughts! No pervy thoughts!"**


	3. Shot

**Anti-Heroes**

**Chapter 3: Shot**

**Ahri (Bloodpool)'s POV**

"Ah, Friday night. The perfect night of the week!" I say joyous as I finish putting on my gear. Soon my OPS phone goes off. I pick it up to find that the Penguin was on the loose. I press the group call button and soon everyone is on. "Guys, the Penguin is out. Ready for a fight?" I hear a chorus of yeah's and yes's as I give the location.

Soon I meet up with the team on the top of a building. "Alright, here's the plan. Rush, Silver Fist I want you to disract Penguin, so he doesn't seem us coming. X-23, I want you front in center, he needs to know you're coming, and Robin, you and I will attack when our teammates are all working. This will be the best way to catch the penguin without any problems." They all nod and we move into place. Before Robin could move I stop him. "Damian, hold up. We have company." I say as I hold up my OPS phone to use as I mirror to show to forms hiding in the distance.

"You got to be kidding me. It's my father and Dick. Spying on us." Robin says.

"Oh, well lets get them a show, shall we?" I ask, and Robin nods, and we both jump down to find our plan working, almost. Rush, Silver Fist were doing their best to help take down Penguin, but we didn't expect that he would have penguin robots. "Oh shit. Didn't expect that."

"So what do we do now?" Robin asks.

"Um...free for all?" I say as I take my sword and slice one of the robots in half. I hear Robin chuckle as he helps me and X-23 destroy the robots. Soon Rush and Silver Fist come towards us, all facing the Penguin. "Do you want to keep fighting or just quit now?" I ask. I watch the Penguin slowly move his hand, and before we could anything Penguin fires a gun, hitting me in my heart. I gasps as I fall into Robin's arms.

**Damian's (Robin)'s POV**

A loud bang and then she falls into my arms. I fall down with her in my arms. I hear my team go after Penguin, and I just sit there holding Ahri's dying body in my arms. In seconds I feel my father and Dick by my side. "Robin, we need to get her a hospital." I hear Dick say.

"No, there's no need. She'll be fine." I hear Luna say, and my eyes shoot up at her.

"How? She was shot in the heart?!" I ask, but soon I feel movement in my arms, and I look down to find the wound closed and Ahri's eyes a soft purple. "What..." I ask, but Ahri just smiles.

"I have a healing factor. I'll be fine, I promise." She whispers as she closes her eyes, falling asleep in my arms.

"She needs rest, and she'll be fine afterward." Ian say as I stand up with Ahri in my arms, looking towards Dick and my father.

"Why are you here?" I ask sharply.

"We wanted to see your team in action, I guess we picked the wrong moment." Dick says.

"Well, we don't take kindly to spies, so you might not want to do it again." Laura say, stepping up.

"Hmm...scary." Dick say, but when Laura's claws came out Dick took a few steps back.

"Alright, we'll take care of Penguin, take care of your team." Father says as we leave the area.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a while which causes everyone to drop down on a roof.

"We don't know." They all say. I sigh.

"Okay, lets first put Ahri in a bed to rest." I say.

"You take her back to her house. Her address is in the OPS phone. Her dad will be there to help you. We'll finish up the partol." Laura says, and I nod as will both go in different directions.

I take a deep breath as I slowly knock on Ahri's apartment door. I hear footsteps and soon the door open to man with a burned face holding a sword. "Um...hi? What happened to Ahri?" Her dad asks as he lowers the sword and ushers me in.

"She got shot in the heart." I say as he take her from me, which causes me sadness and angry for an unknown reason. I follow him to Ahri's room. I look around to find her wall a deep red with with red and black covers. I watch as her dad places her in the bed.

"Well, thank you for bringing her home." I nod as I start to leave the room, but something stops me.

"Damian." I hear Ahri say in her sleep.

"Well, I guess she wants you to stay. Can I trust you to protect her while I go out." Her father asks, and I nod. "Good." He say as he leaves the room.

"Damian." I hear her say again. I turn to find her face in sight pain. I rush to her and take her hand as she starts to calm down.

"I'm here." I whisper as I fall to the floor beside her bed, smiling softly at her peaceful look. I force myself to stay awake until she wakes up.

_'I have to make sure she's okay.' _

**Ahri's (Bloodpool)'s POV**

I feel my eyes flutter to stare at a blood red ceiling.

_'How did I get here? What happened?'_ I start to sit up, but I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look over to find Damian looking at me.

"Damian, how did I get here?" I ask softly.

"Ahri, you were shot, don't you remember?" Damian asks. It hits me like the bullet. I grab my chest to find no hole.

"Yeah, I remember." I say as I look at him again. "Damian, have you be up all night?" I ask.

"I had to make sure you were alright." He says.

"Well, its late and you need to sleep." I say as I get up from the bed. "You can have my bed. You need it." But as I try to move to my closet Damian grabs my arm. I turn my head to see his face filled with anger and fear.

"Ahri, get back into the bed. Right now." Damian say.

"Why Damian, I feel fine. You're the one who needs to rest, you've been up all night." I say.

"I'm fine, you need to rest."

"Damian." I whisper as I pull him to sit down on the bed. "Damian, tell me what's wrong." I ask softly.

"You could've died, and nobody on the team cared!" Damian say, anger in his voice.

"Damian, they knew I would be okay. I've got shot before, and healed. Nothing bad happens to me." I say as I take his hand.

"You don't get it!" He stands up. "You were shot! In the heart, and bleeding! You were dying!" I stand up and hug him.

"Damian, I'm not going to die. I promise. And besides I don't think Death wants me back." I say, trying to make a joke, but it just causes Damian to hug me harder. "I'll be fine. I'm here." I move so I can look at his face. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	4. School Dance

**Anti-Heroes**

**Chapter 4: School Dance?**

**Damian (Robin)'s POV**

A week after the shooting Ahri and I were walking towards our next class when a boy from our class stops us. "Um...Ahri...I was...um wondering if maybe you would like to go to the Ice Ball with me?" The boy ask, flaring my blood.

"Um...I don't think I want to go, I'm sorry." Ahri say as the boy blushes and walks away. "What's the Ice Ball?" She aks as we take our seats in our English class.

"It's one of the four balls held at the school each year. It's like any school dance just more fancy." I answers, and I see Ahri's eyes flash pink for a second.

"Aw, I hope Ian asks Laura." Ahri says.

"Do they like each other?"

"Yeah, but Laura is too dense and Ian is too shy." Ahri says, sighing. Soon I watch Ahri's eyes go wide as she digs around in her pocket and pulls out her OPS phone. I watch her turn it on under her desk, I look over to see a message is on it.

_I hope Gotham Academy will have a good Ice Ball, Bloodpool._

_~Joker Jr._

She quickly puts her phone away as she turns to me. "Who's Joker Jr.?" She ask.

"He's the son of the Joker. He more crazy than his old man." I comment, soon our talk falls short as the teacher walks in.

"So the son of the Joker will be at the Ice Ball this Saturday?" Ian ask as we all sit outside for lunch.

"Yes, and we need to be ready for him." Ahri say as she turns to Luna. "Luna, do you think you could talk Francis into coming to Gotham to help us out. I would like a sharpshooter with us on this mission." Luna nods and leaves to go make a the call.

"Who's Francis?" I ask.

"He's the son of Hawkeye, and a good friend to the team, if I could he would be on the team." Ahri say.

"Ahri, it isn't your fault. It's Thoran, and his parents. They made him stay." Laura say and for a second I watch Ahri's eyes become the bloodiest red I've seen.

"I hate her, if it wasn't for her..." Ahri begin, but soon stops when Luna comes back.

"He said that he would come and help, Ahri." Luna say, and we start planning the mission, Luna said she'll tell Francis later.

"Hey Ahri, why did you get so angry over that girl?" I ask later at the Manor.

"If it wasn't for her, Francis would be on this team, and him and Luna would be together." She say as she breaks her pencil.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Francis and Luna were together, and Thoran didn't like that because she liked having Francis and James, Captain America's son, fighting over her. So she found a way to give Francis's parents a bad impression of her, and he was forced to break up with her. I hate her, so much." I watch her eyes flare again, I place a hand on her arm, her head turns and I watch her eyes die down to a soft purple. "Thanks Damian." She whispers. I nod as we continue our homework assignment.

Later after Ahri left I was in the Bat Cave with Francis's team, the Next Avenger, pulled up. I click on video of Thoran, and I laugh at the moves she does. "Hm, Bloodpool would have her pinned in seconds." I mutter to myself.

"Who?" I look over to find Drake coming over.

"None of your damn business!" I snap back.

"Whatever." He says and exit the screen and get up.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I ask as I'm leaving.

"Yeah, getting that fine leader of yours in my bed." Drake says and I quickly turn around and grab Drake by his shirt.

"She's not yours." I say through my teeth.

"What? You going to make a move a on her, monster?" He snaps.

"She's not a prize. She's a person, you animal!" I say, throwing him to the floor.

"No, you're the animal!" Drake yells, standing up. I get ready to stop his attack, but it didn't happen because a sword came out of nowhere, stopping Drake. I look over to find the sword was held a man in red suit with black around the eyes. "Who the hell are you?!" I smirk as I step back, knowing who the man is.

"I'm Deadpool, the father of the girl you were talking about bedding." I laugh a little as Drake runs away. "Don't boys of this age have backbone?" He ask.

"Yeah, but just not him." I say back, which causes him to laugh. "So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"To see me." I hear a voice say, I turn to find Batman coming over. "I wanted to get to know your team, but after the accident I thought it better to talk to Bloodpool's father." I nod as I walk away to leave them to their business. Once I make it to my room, I call Ahri.

"Hi Damian." She say.

"Hey, you know that your father is here, talking with my father right?" I say.

"No, I didn't. Do you know why?" She asks.

"Father told me that he wanted to know more about your team, so he called him." I answers back.

"Oh, that's good, I think." Ahri says, laughing.

"Yeah, hey Ahri I thought that since we have to go to the ball that we could go together, so my father and Dick won't find out about Joker Jr. threat." I ask, which for some odd reason makes my heart beat faster waiting her answer.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" She say, gleefully. I feel my heart burst and I smile a little at the comment. We agree talk a little more about the team, school, and I give her a short summary of Joker Jr. Finally we hang up, and then it hits me.

"I'm going to the Ice Ball with Ahri."

The next day I'm thinking about what to do at the Ice Ball tonight just as my phone rings. I look over to find it's my sister Chris I click answer. "Chris, I'm happy you called." I say as I her hear soft laugh over the phone.

"Alright, what do you need Damian?" She asks.

"I'm going to a dance tonight with Ahri." I say, happy I caught her up to speed on the new team.

"Aw, that's so cute. What's the problem?" She asks.

"I have no clue what to do." I whisper.

"Oh, that's easy, honey. Dress in black -n- white tux, and get her something. A ring, a necklace, ect...ect..., and just be a gentlemen. Got it?" She asks.

"Yes, I've got it. Thanks Chris." I say.

"Anytime, and Conner and I will be in soon so I can't wait to meet her." She say as she hangs up, and I sigh. I quickly got to work on the whole gift thing, which caused me to then call Conner because I had no idea what to get her.

"Damian?" He asks.

"I have no clue what to get Ahri for the Ice Ball." I say, getting to the point.

"Well, what's she like?" He asks.

"She's smart, funny, kind. She loves snows, even those she hasn't seen in person. She likes to be right write, and...I've got it. Thanks Conner!" I say as I hang up and take off to get present.

I take a deep breathe as I knock on the door to Ahri's apartment. Soon the door open to show Ahri, and damn she looked nice. She was in dark navy blue dress that went above her knees. It was tight, like all her clothes, and sleeveless. "Damian, you look amazing." She say as she ushers me.

"Thanks, but you look stunning." I comment causing her eyes to become a light purple and her cheeks to become red. I then look down to the box I was holding. "Oh...um...this is for...you." I say as I hold out the box to her.

"You got me a gift?" She asks, and I nod as she opens the box. "Oh, Damian...it's..." She start and then I see her eyes bubble with tears.

"Is something wrong, Ahri?" I ask, hugging her.

"No, no...nothing's wrong Damian. It's just...nobody but my dad has ever giving me a gift with so much meaning." She pulls away. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Do you want me to put it on for you?" I ask and she nods as she turns around. I pull the necklace out and clasps it onto her, as I look in the mirror at it. It has a silver chain with a snow cloud in the middle. I smile as I reach down a filp the necklace over. "I got this put on it." I say as she reads it.

"'Believing is to bring Love into the Heart.' Oh, Damian thank's so sweet. I love it, thank you." She turns and kisses me on the cheek. "We better get going to the ball, who knows what Joker Jr. has planned." I nod as we head out the door, and to the dance.

**Ahri (Bloodpool)'s POV**

I smile as Luna comes running up to me in loose lime green dress as she hugs. "Oh, I know that this is a mission and all, but you look so pretty tonight Ahri!" She say as she lets go.

"Yah, you're the one stealing the show tonight." I say, just as a blonde come up with Ian and Laura.

"Francis!" I say as I pull him into a hug. "I've missed you! Thank you for coming." I say.

"Well, you do need a sharpshooter, so I've thought I would help." He say as I punch his shoulder.

"Damian already a smartass, I don't need two!" I say, playfully.

"Hey!" I hear Damian yell as we all walk into the ball. The night goes normal, as normal as a school dance could. There was talking among our group, but Ian and Laura went off to be alone, and Francis pulled Luna over to check to see if they could find any of Joker Jr.'s gadgets.

"So you think you could tell me more about the "The Clown Prince of Crimes"'s son?" I ask to pass the time.

"Joker Jr. started out as Tim Drake, who was brianwashed by the Joker to become his son, but we got him back to normal. Joker still wanted a child to pass on his maddness, so he had twins with Harley Qunnin." Damian says, and I nod.

"Some people shouldn't reproduce." I mutter and Damian laughs. Soon a soft melody comes on, soon Damian comes to stand infront of me, holding out his hand.

"Come on, he isn't here yet lets dance." I smile as he takes my hand, pulling me onto the dancefloor. I pick up on the steps and soon we're dancing to the music.

"I love this song, it tells a story." I mutter.

"A story?" Damian ask. "But there are no words."

"True, but listen. The start of the song, or the start of two lovers meeting, the middle the music picks up alittle, the lovers getting together, then back to the soft tune, the fight or breakup, the music then goes even saying the lovers are back together, and nothing will break them apart." I say, as Damian leans in close.

"You are amazing, Ahri." Damian whispers as he moves lips to ghost over mine, but just before our lips meet, a loud voice stops us.

"Oh, how I hope you all are having a magical time tonight, Gotham students! But now I must take over!" We turn to find Joker Jr. standing on the stage dressed just like his father.

"We have to go now!" I say as I pull Damian out of the ball room. When we leave we find the rest of the team. "He's here. We need to suit up now!" I say, and they all nod as we move to touch our wrists, girl have bracelet, guys watches, and soon our dresses and tuxes turn into our uniforms. "Alright, we all know the plan, lets go." I say and Robin and I head down the hallway to do our sneak attack. Soon we find the black door leading to the stage. I move as Robin picklocks the door. Soon a soft click is heard and Robin slowly opens the door as I move in making my way through the darkness not missing a step.

_'Thank you Mother, for this great gift.' _I whisper in my head as come to side of the stage, Joker Jr. still talking his head off.

"Now dear Gotham Students calm yourself ! If your parents give me the money I've ask for, then I might let you live!" JJ wails, and I hear screaming. I look up to find Robin on the other side waiting for my signal. I nod and we both step forewards onto the stage.

"It's over JJ, you're surrounded." I say calmly and JJ whips his face to look at him. He gives me a madman smile and lines the gun and shoots me, hitting me in the shoulder, I laugh shocking him.

"Well, JJ there's one thing you should know about me. I have a very good healing factor." I say as the bullet falls out, my shoulder healed, I pull a gun on him pointing it at his chest. "So shooting me, cutting me, or even cutting off my head will do nothing to kill me."

"Alright Bloodpool, I give up. You can take me Arkham, now." JJ say as lowers his gun and step foreward. I know what will happened, he won't shoot me, he'll shoot a student when he gets closer, but I'm ready. Soon a rush of air comes out of nowhere, and hits JJ. I look to find an arrow on JJ's shoulder. JJ starts to swing around and soon falls down. I smile as I look out into the crowd and up to find Arrow with a bow in his hands.

"Knock Out Gas...nice shot." I say as I walk over to Robin. "You, me and Arrow are handling JJ, Rush, X-23, and Silver Fist have got the cops and the students." Robin nods and in one minute the students have cleared out, and Arrow jumps down after we finish tying up JJ. "Well, that worked just as I planned it, sure you can't find a way to stay on my team, Arrow?" I ask, and Arrow laughs.

"I'll do it." He says, shocking me.

"Wha..." I start.

"I quit the Next Avenger, Bloodpool, I was going to call you to ask if you would let me on the team, but I guess you beat me to it." I smile as I hug him.

"Yes, you're back on!" I yell, but soon I hear the ball room door open again and I let go, jumping off the stage to find my team, the Next Avenger, Hawkeye, my dad, Batman and Nightwing. We walk towards them.

"Well, I guess we missed the show." My dad laughs, looking at JJ.

"Francis why did you leave the team?!" Thoran yells. "You had us worried!"

"I told you I quit the team to join up with my _**Real Team**_, OPS." Francis says, removing his Arrow colw.

"You just can't quit, son, and runaway." Hawkeyes say.

"I know why he left! He wanted to be with that whore, Luna!" Thoran yells, and I lose it, soon a dark liquid surrounds Thoran and pushes her up against the wall, I move foreward my eyes a bright, bloody red.

"Listen here, you little bitch. Luna isn't whore. You are, if I didn't have any morals I would snap your pretty little neck." I say in a threating tone.

"I'm the daughter of the king of Asgard, your threats don't..." I tighten the hold on her.

"And I'm the daughter of Lady Death, Granddaughter to Hades, King of the Underworld, so I would fear my threats." I growl at her, letting the liquid leave her and have James carry her outside, the rest of her team leaving. I try to calm myself down, but I can't, so much anger fills my body, that I can't breathe, even if I don't need air right now, but soon I warm hand touches me, and turn me around. I met with Damian's green eyes, his mask gone, I feel safe and fall into his arms.


	5. The Unanswered Kiss

**Anti-Heroes**

**Chapter 5: The Unanswered Kiss**

**Ahri (Bloodpool)'s POV**

My eyes start fluttering as I open my eyes to my bedroom. I look over to find Damian with his head down. "I really need to stop passing out on you, don't I?" I ask and I sit up with Damian lifting his head up.

"Yeah, that would be very nice, Ahri." Damian whispers as he crawls to sit beside me on my bed. "You feeling alright?" He asks, softly.

"Yeah I'm fine, Damian. I just used too much power and I needed rest." I say.

"How do you have those powers, anyway?" He asks.

"Well, it's a long story." I say.

"I have time." Damian whispers, and I sigh as I settle into telling the story.

_**Story from Deadpool's POV Because it makes more since for this story ;-)**_

_I feel my body being pulled into the ground and into the dark, cold ground. I don't stay there long as I appear in a familiar room. I look over to find, my love, Death. "Death, but how..." I start, but she stops me._

_"We don't have much time, my love, so I need to be quick." She whispers and I nod to let her continue, but she doesn't speak just turns around willing the door open. Soon I hear tiny footsteps and then a little girl with long silver hair and different colored eyes comes running up to Death._

_"Mommy!" She screams, and I become stiff._

_"Hello Love." She whisper smoothing her hair down, and then turning to face me. "Wade, this is our daughter, Ahri. Ahri, this is your father." I watch the little girl softly waves at me with now blue eyes. _

_"She's...she's mine?" I ask, dumbfounded._

_"Yes, and I want her to be with you." Death say, shocking me. Death sits Ahri down looking at me._

_"Death, I can't. She would be in danger, and..." I try to continue, but I feel something pull on my pants and I look down at Ahri. She makes a movement to tell me to kneel down, I do and she removes my mask, touching my cheek._

_"You be a good daddy, daddy." She says, smiling innocently. I pull my mask back on, and pick her up._

_"I know she should be with you, Wade." Death whispers and I feel my body being pulled up and to the surface holding my daughter safely in my arms._

"So you're the daughter of Lady Death?" Damian asks, and I nod yes. "Ah, that's interesting." He says, and I laugh.

"Damian, are you okay?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in, alright." I laugh and nod.

"Hey, Damian about the tonight, and the dance I just want to say..." I start, but soon stop as Damian crashes his warm lips onto mine. I kiss back as I fall back onto the bed, moving my arms around his neck, kissing back with the same forceness that he's giving me. Soon we pull away, both out of breath.

"That is all there is to say about tonight." Damain whispers to me. I nod as I snuggle into his warmth falling into a nice, peaceful sleep.

**Damain (Robin)'s POV**

"So, you're dating Ahri, now?" Chris ask, once she got to the house, and finished putting her things away.

"Yeah, I mean we only been on one date, but yeah." I say as I move to get more confrontable on the living room couch.

"Aw, I am going to meet her right?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"You can meet her tonight when Damian invites her over for dinner." I turn to my father walking in with Dick.

"What? No, I'm not!" I say, and then in seconds Dick grabs my phone. "Hey! What are you doing with my phone?" I yell and try to get up, but Chris stops me. Soon someone answers.

"Hello, this is Dick Grayson, we meet when you came over? Yes, well Bruce and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight? That's great, see you tonight Ahri." Dick say, hanging up. I get up and rip my phone out his hand.

"I hate you all." I mutter as I walk up to my room.

**Ahri (Bloodpool)'s POV**

I take a deep breath as smooth out my blood red dress as the door opens to a guy almost my age, maybe a year or two older. "Um...hi I'm Ahri I was invited over for dinner tonight." I say, and he nods.

"Yeah, I was told I'm Tim. Tim Drake." The boy says, and I shake his hand as he ushers me, closing the door. "What I wasn't told that you're hot girl." He comments, smirking. My face falls to a frown as I glare at him.

"I'm also guessing that no one told you that I'm dating Damian." I snap back.

"Drake, I would back off right now." I quickly turn to see a girl with black/blue hair coming up, I watch Tim walk away. "Hi, I'm Chris you must be Ahri, Damian has told me so much about you." Chris say as she reaches me.

"Nice to meet you, Damian never said anything about you." I say softly and she laughs.

"Yeah, he proably forgot. Damian in the dinning room right now, I'll show where." Chris says, smiling. I smile back as we walk to a dinning room. Once in my eyes meet with Damian, and I see a faint smile form on his face, making my heart melt, as he walks over to me. "Aw, my baby brother in love!" Chris say, and I snicker a little as she walks to stand by another guy her age, boyfriend I guess. I look back at Damian who is glaring at his sister. I roll my eyes at him, and then poke him. He turn sharply, and his smile returns, I blush a little as he hugs me, and kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them." Damian whispers.

"It's okay, this gives me a chance to be your height, in my heels." I whisper back, and Damian smirks, taking my hand, and leading me to the table, pulling a seat out for me. I smile giving him a silent thank you as I take the seat, Damian taking the seat next to me. Soon Mr. Wayne, and Dick come in.

"Wow, Damian I'm proud of you, you didn't con her out of coming over tonight." Dick says, and I smile a little.

"Not from a lacking of trying, Chris wouldn't let me." Damian says, glaring at his seat again.

"Hey, we all wanted to meet her, and I didn't want you to cancel, sooo shut up and be happy." Chris yells, and I snicker again, taking Damian's hand from under the table. Soon another person comes in, I turn a little to see Tim enter the room. I stiffen a little as he takes a seat by me.

"Well, since we're all here, I guess we can eat dinner." Mr. Wayne say, and everyone starts eating, causing me to have to remove my hand from Damian. I do my best to put on a good impression throughout dinner, but it turned out to be easier than I thought. Bruce was easy to talk too, Chris and Conner were amazing, Dick made me laugh, the only problem was Tim. I felt very unconfortable around him, and I guess Chris noticed because she asked me if I would talk with her after dinner. I soon find myself in her and Conner's bedroom.

"Listen, and don't take this as I don't trust you or anything, just be careful around Tim, I really don't trust him." Chris starts.

"I know, I got a odd feeling around him, but I will be careful." I say, and Chris smiles and she hugs me.

"Good, because I think you're very good for Damian." She whisper as the door opens and Damian walks in.

"Do you think I could have my girlfriend back, Chris?" Damian asks, and we laugh as I get up and leave the room. I smiles as he closes the door and takes my hand leading me away from Chris's room, and to another room. He opens the door and ushers me in. I step in to see dark blue walls, a queen bed with navy and black covers and sheets, a computer desk, and a balony.

"Is this your room?" I ask and Damian comes up behide me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I thought it only fair that you see my room as well, since I've seen so much of yours." Damian says, and I turn around his hold.

"I said sorry for passing out on you!" I say, pouting. Damian just smirks as he moves us to the bed, making fall onto it, Damian climbing on top of me, crashing his lips on mine. I smile as I kiss him back. He moves to so one of his legs are on each side of me, but before it could go any farther, I hear my phone go off, I try to push Damian off to answers it, but he stops me.

"Let the voicemail get, Ahri." Damian whispers as moves to kiss my neck. I sigh as I finally push him off and grab my phone. I click answer, not looking at calling I.D.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh, Ahri is it? Could you please put your phone speaker so my son can hear me as well." A lady says, and sniff as I move the phone from my ear to press the speaker button. "Damian, can you hear me, Darling?" She asks.

"Mother? How did you get Ahri's number?" Damain asks angerly.

"Oh, I have my ways, love. One being from her father's phone." I feel angry build in my body.

"What have you done to him?!" I ask with venom in my voice.

"Oh, honey don't worry I sent you a video. Well, I better go talk to you two later." She hangs up and soon a message pops on my phone.

_You have one video message._

I about to click yes, but Damian stops me.

"My father might need to see this." Damian says, and I nod.

"So Taila got a hold of your number and sent you this?" Bruce asks as Damian, Conner, Chris, Dick, Tim and I all meet in the Bat Cave. I nod as Bruce hooks up my phone and pulls up the video, clicking play. The screen goes to my father in chains, it then show Taila and some other guys appearing on the screen.

"You know what to do, boys." She says, and two of the men move towards my father, the other one moves off screen. I focus on the two men and my father, I watch with their super strength rip off my dad's arms and leg. One of the men cuts his head off, and then the other slices my father's chest in half. I feel tears form in my eyes as they carry the body off screen. Soon the camera moves to 7 different fire spot.

"NO!" I scream as I fall to knees as they throw his body into the fire. "No, no, no! He can't be dead...He can't!" I feel Damian wrap his arms around me as I start sobbing. "He can't come from back from that Damian. My dad is gone. He's really gone..."


End file.
